tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
TDIFan13 as "Alejandro" (Roleplay's Season Four)
21:16 *accidentally walks into Beth* Oops! Sorry, Belle. D: 21:17 *gets up* It's okay.... And, my name's Beth. :s 21:17 *chuckles* I know. 21:17 "Belle" means "beauty" in French, the language of love; and "beauty" is definitely one of the many positive words to describe you. ;) 21:17 Then... Why did you... -- 21:18 :$ *blushes* Stop lying. :) 21:18 Me? Lying? *chuckles* 21:18 That's like saying the Eiffel tower is round. 21:18 Speaking of which, we should visit there sometime. 21:18 Just.... Me and you? :o 21:18 Just you and I. 21:18 Yes. 21:18 ;) 21:19 *melts on the inside* Uh.... That sounds.... nice. :) 21:19 Here, you know what, go ahead. *holds out hand* You know what they say - beauty before smarts. Oh, wait...you fit under both those categories. ;) 21:19 :-O 21:19 *blushes apple red* Aww, you say the nicest things. :) 21:19 *closes Beth's mouth* I only speak the truth. 21:19 *blushes more since her mouth is closed* 21:20 Harold is so lucky to have you as a girlfriend. 21:20 Maybe.... I dunno, I don't feel like the best girlfriend. :s 21:20 I'd almost die if I got to...lock lips with such an extravagent female. 21:21 Scene 21:21 I've got to go, Beth. Make sure you're always happy...Harold is lucky to have you as a girlfriend. 21:21 *sneaks a kiss in with Alejandro before Nalyd calls Scene* ;) 21:21 It's too bad about how he can't live up to your standards, though. 21:21 XD 21:21 Au revior, fair maiden. ;) 21:21 *walks off* 21:21 :$ 21:21 I said scene -.- 21:22 Oh my Gosh; do my eyes decieve me? Am I staring at an angel? :o 21:22 *painting nails* 21:22 *looks around* :o Where!? 21:22 No, no, Lindsay. I meant you. You're the angel, in terms of beauty. 21:22 I hope you know you're one of the prettiest women on the show. And one of the most graceful, personality-wise. 21:22 But... I don't have a circle-thingy on my head. :| 21:23 Awwwwwww. :$ 21:23 It's called a halo. And you seem fit to wear one. 21:23 ;) 21:23 Of course...it must be too big for your slim, and...beautiful waistline. 21:23 Well.... I HAVE been eating Low-Carb EVERYTHING. ;) 21:23 You don't need to. 21:23 Yes, I do. D: 21:23 Your naturally slim. 21:23 You're* 21:23 And beautiful, all the same. 21:24 I can be slim and beautiful at the same time? o.o 21:24 Of course. 21:24 Just look at yourself in a mirror. 21:24 *scratches head* 21:24 *looks at self in mirror* I don't see it. :| 21:24 Or you can try to see your reflection in my eyes. *stares at Lindsay, winks* 21:25 :$ :$ :$ 21:25 *faintly giggles* 21:25 I love your laugh. 21:25 It's like the sound of angels singing everywhere. 21:25 Awe.. :D 21:25 :o 21:25 I don't hear any, though. D: 21:25 But, I do. *embraces Lindsay* 21:25 :| 21:25 :o 21:25 :-O 21:26 :$ 21:26 You're so nice.... :D Say more words!!! :D 21:26 Lindsay, it's been so nice to see you again. However, I've gotta go vote someone off. I really hope I don't get voted off...then I won't get to spend any more time with you. 18:31 -- START -- 18:31 LeShawna, is that you? Your beauty is almost blinding from afar. ;) 18:31 *sitting down somehwere* 18:31 However, now that I'm near you...you look more gorgeous than Cleopatra. 18:31 *turns around* How's that? O.o 18:31 *turns around* How's that? O.o 18:31 Well... 18:31 Your eyes. 18:31 And hair. 18:31 Are you sure that's a weave? 18:31 I think it looks beautiful. 18:31 Yeah. >.< 18:31 :o 18:31 Thanks..... 18:32 You know, I HAVE TO do my best with it. : 18:32 :d* 18:32 But, why? Even if you were bald... 18:32 Your beauty would still amaze me. 18:32 And other males, too. 18:32 I've heard them talking about you...all of them seem to fall head-over-heels for you. 18:32 Except Ezekiel, of course. 18:32 But, maybe he's just grown used to your beauty. 18:33 Well, I guess they just know what booty-licious beauty is. :d 18:33 They've got taste. ;) 18:33 Indeed, they do. 18:33 Mmmmmmmmmhm. ;) 18:33 You look green...is there a problem? D: 18:34 Just.... A little sick. :s 18:34 *fake coughs* 18:34 A lady of your magnificence shouldn't go on in this competition with the flu. Here, let me carry you. :) 18:34 :o 18:34 *picks LeShawna up* Is that better? ;) *somewhat hard to do, but fakes it being easy* 18:34 Oh, yes.... 18:34 Yes..... 18:35 You can put me down whenever you want....... 18:35 Preferably later. 18:35 But, your choice.... 18:35 *walks with LeShawna, puts her down at the finish line minutes later* 18:35 Now, you know... 18:35 :) Thank y'all. :d 18:35 A lady of your standars should not be cold. 18:35 I mean, obviously, the whole reason you're sick is because you're chilly. :-/ 18:35 Would you like my shirt? *takes shirt off* 18:35 *fake shakes* Yeah, I guess so..... ;) 18:35 O.O 18:35 O.O 18:35 O.O 18:36 *immediately clings to Alejandro* 18:36 You're so gentle. 18:36 SCENE!! 18:37 Time to go, LeShawna. Hopefully, I'll see you again. Adios. *blows a kiss, walks off* 18:37 *goes ALL-OUT to catch the kiss* :$ 18:37 Great work, great work. :| 18:37 I was in a trance for a few minutes there, looking at this. :| 18:37 XDDD 18:38 Last Female: Hardest of them all: Heather. -w- 18:38 *** LeShawna is now known as Heather- 18:38 -- START -- 18:38 Heather! So nice to see you again. I must compliment you on your fine choice of clothing. You could really be a fashion designer if you wanted to. 18:38 *filing nails* 18:38 And in addition, your hair looks fabulous tied up like that in a ponytail. Are you suuure it got shaved off? Really, it looks exactly the same; beautiful. :) 18:38 .......... *finally looks up* 18:39 *turns around* Are you talking to me? 18:39 Well, yes. :) 18:39 Of course. 18:39 Oh. 18:39 Well, now that I know you are.... 18:39 ZIP IT! :-@ 18:39 *chuckles* Oh, yes, you're right...I really shouldn't be talking to someone of such grace and beauty... 18:39 And...strategy. 18:40 You're darn right you shouldn't. >.> 18:40 *BEGINS to walk away* 18:40 *walks in front of Heather* That stunt you pulled in the first season, kissing Ezekiel and getting him voted off... *does that Italian pizza kiss thing* 18:40 Amazing! 18:40 Just like that waistline of yours. ;) 18:40 :s Whatever. *turns around, looking away at Alejandro* 18:41 *talks behind Heather* You know...you really DO fight to get what you want. ;) 18:41 So do I. 18:41 ..... Yeah, that's the only way you get it. 18:41 Because at the moment... 18:41 I want you. 18:41 ;) 18:41 :| 18:41 *gasps* 18:41 *turns back around to Alejandro* 18:41 What do you mean? :| 18:42 *blows a kiss to Heather, rather than responding* 18:43 *gasps sharply, begins to realize what Alejandro's doing, and TRIES to ignore him* :|* 18:43 Your breath smells like mint. 18:43 It's lovely. ;) 18:43 *puts a gum packet in her pocket* Yeeeeeeeeeah.... :| 18:44 You know, Heather...you should really take that ponytail off once in a while. *reaches behind Heather's hair and pulls ponytail olfff, making it go down* 18:44 Much better. 18:44 You still look beautiful, but... 18:44 :o 18:44 *feels hair* 18:44 I'm sure that's much more comfortable for you, rather than having your hair all bunched up like that. 18:44 It really is smooth. ;) 18:44 Really? :$ 18:44 Uh-huh. About as smooth as you when you're trying to flirt. 18:44 *slaps self* 18:44 :| 18:45 *whispers to self* Stop falling for this. -_-' 18:45 Don't do that..you may damage that be 18:45 autiful face. 18:45 Don't do that...you may damage that beautiful face.* 18:45 :| -- :o 18:45 :$ 18:45 We wouldn't want that, would we? 18:45 SCENE!! 18:45 I must go, Heather. It's been a pleasure talking to you. *winks, walks off* 18:45 No, no we wouldn't. :$ 18:45 :o 18:45 Wait!! 18:45 :o 18:45 Yes? 18:45 ;) 18:45 Nevermind!! :| 18:45 Nevermind!! :| 18:45 Nevermind!! :| 18:45 *walks off* :| 18:45 *grins* 18:46 (conf) Why did I say "WAIT"!? It's just that....... he's so........ amazingly perfec-- UGH!!! :@ Category:Total Drama Roleplay season four auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions